King K. Rool
King K. Rool is a recurring character in The Air Ride Series. Originally from the Donkey Kong series, he was put into TARS because Poyo Ride wanted him to be included in Super Smash Bros. 4 as a playable DLC character. About King K. Rool had multiple personalities in TARS. He was a food thief, had several ID's, but his most used trait was his want to be in Smash Bros. K. Rool had some time in the spotlight in late 2015-early 2016, but The 2016 character shuffle hurt his appearances drastically. In TARS King K. Rool's introduction to the series was very similar to the way Miss Robot was introduced. Both had wiki pages created October 9th, being the first traces of both characters appearing in the series, although it's implied Miss Robot was decided for the series earlier. Both characters made their debut later in the month, with King K. Rool showing up first in Comic 91: Halloween. He is a part of the group who TPs Mrs. AMP's house. In this comic, he appears in his Kaptain K. Rool persona. His next appearance is in Comic 94, a Splatfest comic. Once again, he is in his Kaptain K. Rool disguise. King K. Rool's official debut is in Comic 98, a comic centered around him. Here, not only does he appear in his regular outfit, it's also revealed why he's in the series. He wants to be playable in Super Smash Bros. "King K. Rool Palette Swaps" confirms K. Rool is Poyo Ride's most wanted DLC character for SSB4. While he misses out on the main characters celebrating in Comic 100, King K. Rool appeared to be here for the long haul. King K. Rool regularly got deviations dedicated to him on DeviantART, alongside a hefty amount of comic appearances, even getting slipped into GKAR. Even after it was revealed K. Rool did not make it into Smash 4. as a DLC character, he still regularly appeared in comics and stories for the rest of 2015, and in the first few months of 2016. October 2015-February 2016 is considered the prime for King K. Rool. After this, King K. Rool started appearing less frequently in comics. He still sometimes appeared in comics and unrelated deviations, such as Mettaton Leg Day, but he was no longer one of the most used characters, only getting an appearance every now and then. Although Poyo Ride still wanted King K. Rool in Smash Bros. one day, he stopped bringing it up in the series and didn't seem to care as much. Comic 174 was King K. Rool's last appearance in the series. A little over three years after K. Rool first appeared on the wiki, "Buildup to the Finest Hour" was released. This collage showcases many of King K. Rool's appearances in The Air Ride Series and mentions by Poyo Ride. This was created due to King K. Rool actually getting into Super Smash Bros, although it was created two months late. Appearances *Comic 91: Halloween *Comic 94: Splatfest: Pirates VS Ninjas *Comic 98: King K. Rool *Comic 99: Silver Kirby *Comic 105: Boston Marathon Bombings *Comic 106: A Good Direct? *Comic 108: The Paris Attacks *Comic 116: 1 Way to Get an Angry Mob Following You *Comic 121: 2015 Finale, Early New Years *Comic 120: Ice Skating *Comic 122: Splatfest: Past VS Future *Comic 129: The Super Bowl *Comic 145: Star Wars: The Force is Blown Up *Comic 153: Fright to da Finish 1 *Comic 174: The Killing of Harambe *Comic 64 remake TOTAL: 15 (Comic 64 not counted) King K. Rool has appeared in 7.5% of the comics. Trivia *According to Poyo Ride, King K. Rool's canon TARS voice is his voice from the Donkey Kong cartoon. *Poyo Ride's favorite King K. Rool appearance was in Comic 174, as not only does he appear after basically being written out of the series, him killing Harambe also makes sense, due to K. Rool's rivalry with the Kongs. ** Poyo says that Comic 200 should have ended with King K. Rool killing Mettaton, as not only does Mettaton EX look like Bayonetta, Mettaton became a main character after K. Rool disappeared, effectively replacing K. Rool. * Similarly to Mega Man, King K. Rool made his first appearance before the comic that introduced him. * "Buildup to the Finest Hour" shows off a folder featuring various sprites of King K. Rool and Kaptain K. Rool. Considering said sprite folder is shown to be a subfolder of "SMSB," which in turn is a subfolder for "MUGEN," this heavily implies King K. Rool was on the SMSB M.U.G.E.N. roster draft before development on the game was halted indefinitely. *[https://youtu.be/5rxU5MEm0J4?t=50%7Ch THE DREAM IS REAL!] Category:Characters Category:The Air Ride Series